Harry Potter, The Elemental Maker
by ArcAngel-O-Death
Summary: When the going gets hard, you run, you train, you make allies then you kick some butt... Thats Harry Potter for you
1. Chapter 1 the disappearance

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter if I did I would probably be throwing my money around laughing at you all.

**_Chapter 1 The Disappearance_**

_Surrey England_

_Privet drive_

_Number 4_

The sound of the snoring was the only sound that reached to the ears of Harry Potter. He was wide-awake in his bed thinking about everything and nothing. He was supposed to sleep but he couldn't, not with all his nightmares about Sirius, his future, the future of the wizarding world, which wasn't in a good state if it was resting on this little, pathetic boy that always moped around when something wrong arrived in his little life. He was the "Savior" of the wizarding world, The-Boy-Who-Lived-But-Will-Soon-Die. If something didn't come to help him fast, all was lost.

Those were the main thoughts of this pathetic, like he said, boy.

Suddenly, he sat upright on his bed.

"I accept." he whispered before vanishing.

All his things were left being, even his clothes on him.

_

* * *

Somewhere else in England_

In a room filled with books. They were laying everywhere, desks, chairs, the bureau, and even on the girl that was sleeping in her bed.

Waking up slowly, she whispered "Yes, my lord"

Then she disappeared, like the boy.

_

* * *

In a third place, different from the first two_

In a cold room, a girl lay there, shivering from the lack of warmth even her big blankets couldn't give her.

Widening her eyes at the sudden presence of warmth she was experiencing. She moaned "Oh, yes my lord."

Then she vanished.

_

* * *

In the fourth and last place_

The room was big; two beds were on each side of the room. The two girls were talking about there school year.

When, suddenly, both mumbled something, and they were gone.

* * *

_The Day after_

Albus Dumbledore was having a very awful day. First, three families flooed him to tell him that there daughters was missing, one owled him with the new owl of their daughter, they were muggle.

He rubbed gently his temple trying to relax himself because he had to wait to see if Voldemort had them because yesterday, Professor Snape was called to a death eater (A.N. now being refereed to DE, thanks).

Calling for an order meeting in fifteen minutes, he was about to floo to Grimmauld Place; when Severus banged the door open breathing heavily. Looking amused about the Potions Professor's lack of air, he returned and sat on his chair waiting for Severus to regain his composure.

"Albus" He halted for breath, "Potter is missing," managed to say Snivellus.

"WHAT? What is going on?" said Albus alarmed.

"The Dark Lord was twitching in pain yesterday during the meeting. Then he said that Potter vanished and he looked alarmed about that." Said Snape

"Did he mention any thing about capturing some students?" Asked a panic Dumbledore.

"No, only that he was going to free his DE from Azkaban" said the potion master.

"We must be sure and go check on him," ordered the headmaster.

"I will not! If that boy can't keep his feet out of trouble, I will not help him." Sneered Snape.

"Severus, go and see," said Albus with authority, which even Snape couldn't deny. This time.

"Where have you gone Harry?" asked Albus to himself while walking to the fireplace to floo to the meeting.

_

* * *

Grimmauld Place_

The dining room was bustling with activity. Almost every member of the order was present. When Dumbledore arrived, every one sat at a chair around the big table, sitting at his chair, the headmaster looked much older then normally, and this was making the others nervous.

"Hello everyone, we have disturbing news, four students vanished last night: Harry Potter,..."

* * *

End of chapter

I am sooooo evil for my first chapter

Review and you can guess which students vanished?

REVIEW PLEASE, I am just an author that wants any review, flames are accepted and I hope really would like a beta reader because this maybe full of errors. I really hope you like this

Thanks and REVIEW

The beta agrees that the ending of this chapter is evil. Quite so. Since he was hoping to have a preview of what's going to happen before all the common folk. The beta signs off, and that's the beginning and the end of it.

**_Note to author_. I really don't know what you are planning with this because you gave me no summery to work with, I did my best. It sounds like the beginning to a good story. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Return

Dislaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Return**

Moans. Sweet sensuous moans. Harry Potter followed the moans to a room deep inside the castle in which he was residing for now. Hypnotized, he walked to the door; the sounds were coming from the other side. Opening the door slightly, he saw the most beautiful thing in his entire life.

In the middle of the room, on a four post bed, four beautiful women, all of which he knew were having a lot of fun.

"Looks like we have company, girls" giggled one of the girls while looking at the door.

"What ever should we do?" asked a girl that looked exactly the same as the first one while smiling.

"Come on, my lord, join us" said the blond one at Harry.

Gulping, Harry entered the room. After closing the door behind him, the girls made room for him on the bed and he was their guest for the rest of the night.

* * *

The scarlet train arrived at the train station of Hogsmeade, the little town close to Hogwarts. 

You could hear Hagrid shouting to every first year to follow him to the boats. Five cloaked figures got off the train. One was tall, perhaps 6 feet or more. The others were about 5 feet 8 or 9. The tall one was in the middle while two were on either side of him and the other two were behind him. None of them were talking, and you couldn't see their face because of their cloak. They were all made from dragon skin, but were the only thing that was the same about. All were from different dragons. The tall one had the skin of a black Hungarian Horntail; the one at his right was wearing a red skin coming from a Chinese Fireball. The one at his left was coloured green, from a Romanian Longhorn, the two following behind were wearing a blue one coming from a Swedish short-snout and a grey one from a Ukrainian Ironbelly.

They passed the students, who moved to let the strange figures pass. If you watched the faces of the students, you could see fear, awe or confusion.

The five strode to a carriage and sat in. The green cloaked one sat on the lap of the tall one. If you looked closely you could see the green cloaked one snuggling up to the tall one.

Watching the scenery by the window, the other three snorted when they noticed the action the green one did towards the tall one.

During the little trip, all were silent in the carriage.

Being one of the first ones arriving at the door of the great hall, they stayed in their carriage while the entire student population entered the great hall. Once no one was left behind they climbed out. They conferred with the taller one, the likely leader of the group. The tall one sighed while shaking is head. He walked to the doors waiting for the other four, who were whispering to each other.

"Come on, we have to get inside" said the tall one in a low voice that could send chills down the backs of everyone, light or dark, depending on the situation.

The other four looked at him then joined him to the door.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a very worried man. He was sitting at the high table while four of his students were missing. He sighed a little while rubbing his eyes. He looked at the students wishing his missing students were here with them, laughing and talking to their friends, but no, they weren't there. 

He looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Ronald Weasley making huge movements with his arms. He heard small bits that made him feel angry towards the boy.

_How dare he say that about his friend. I am afraid he will have to learn the hard way what friendship and love means or we will have lost one person to the dark side._ Tought Dumbledore. Shaking his head, he watched the first years entering and he smiled at them, for their innocence. He clapped softly at each student when his or her house was chosen by the sorting hat.

When the sorting was finished the doors of the great hall banged open.

* * *

Ron Weasley was a happy guy. First his famous best friend was missing so he would be the centre of attention. He would prove to everyone he was the better of the two, but he wished his other best friend was there so she could see what a wonderful guy he was and she would fall in love with him. 

_First thing to do: make sure I spread rumours about how Potter is a coward and that he ran away. Second, make sure I am there all the time to support anyone in need. Third, have my way with the entire girl population._ Thought Ronald, while smiling in a very sick way.

He already started to spread rumours, but almost no one listened to him because a lot of people knew about how jealous he was of Harry's fame and fortune.

Arriving in the great hall, he was smiling and saying that Potter was a coward and that **he** would never leave. Watching the sorting, he welcomed every first year personally.

He was a happy camper until the doors of the great hall burst open.

* * *

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The doors burst open. The entire teacher staff readied themselves for an attack. Dumbledore became the second, no the third, no the seventh most powerful wizard in the world. You could almost see the power radiating from him. Silence reigned in the great hall.

After the dust cleared from the now opened doors, the five figures from the train station appeared through the haze.

The tallest one laughed a deep laugh before summoning all the wands of his professors. Removing his hood, a veil of black hair blocked his face until he attached them in a ponytail.

Harry Potter had come back to Hogwarts.

Nobody could believe his eyes. Dumbledore regained his twinkle and Ron had his mouth on the flour. Laughing, the Saviour walked forward and banished the wands to their rightful owners. One by one, the others followed, never removing their hood. When Harry arrived in front of the high table, he whispered something to the headmaster. The head master nodded, losing his famous twinkle, and Potter turned around, took out his staff, which he was hiding in his cloak. He chanted some spells. Suddenly the big doors closed themselves and an eerie glow came from them for nothing more than a second.

"My lord?" asked the hooded figures to Harry Potter.

"Yes, you may." answered Harry.

Faster than any eyes could see, well maybe except Mad-Eye Moody, the four figures tossed their robes to the sides. The jaw of every student fell to the floor. There stood Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Parvati Patil and Padma Patil. They were dressed in the school uniform, but they looked sexy as hell. Every student was probably thinking, especially the boys, how can the school uniform reveal so little while being so erotic? (A.N. took this from somewhere, just don't know where)

The four girls were standing in front of Harry facing the doors waiting for something. Suddenly, the doors shook from an unknown force. After a few seconds, the doors opened in a big bang. Ten hooded figures entered, each was wearing the typical attire a DE would wear. Looking around the great hall, their eyes finally landed on Harry and the girls. Each DE pointed his wand straight towards them.

"W-What are y-you doing h-here, Potter?" squeaked the leading figure, smaller than the others.

"Good to see you too, Wormtail." Replied Harry.

"Y-You were n-not s-s-supposed to b-be here" stuttered Wormtail.

"Changed plans, rat boy, and your Lord" Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm "wouldn't even know a good opportunity even if it bite him on the arse."

" D-Don't you d-dare insult m-my lord" yelled Wormtail shaking with anger or is it fear?

"Why should I? He is just a worthless freak that wants to destroy his own kind." At that, all the death eaters with Pettigrew looked at Harry. "He says half-blood and muggle-borns are all weaker wizards and aren't worth learning, but he himself is a half-blood. His father was a muggle. If he wants to kill all who aren't worthy, he will have to kill himself."

After this little speech, Harry Potter made every people in the great hall reconsider their choice of joining the _great dark lord_. Even the DE that were with the rat were wondering if it was the best choice to join Voldemort.

"Y-You will c-come with u-us, n-n-now." Said Wormtail, while indicating the others DE to go and get Harry.

"I don't think so." Said Harry.

"_Inurgeo_, _Expelliarmus_" Yelled Harry, waving his staff.

Seconds later, Wormtail slid down a wall; Harry caught his wand and snapped it. Knowing their leader was defeated, the DE ran away. Dumbledore moved to stop them, but Harry stopped him and looked at the girls expectantly.

The girls, not having moved during the confrontation, two of them moved to get Wormtail while the others chased the other nine DE. You could hear the screams of the DE when they were captured. Counting, Harry noticed that only eight of the nine DE screamed. Coming back, the twins showed up with all nine. Blaise and Hermione tied the rat up in ropes that would stay wrapped even if he transformed, then proceeded to rip off his silver hand. The Patil twins took him and the nine others to their special cell after binding them and breaking their wands in half.

When Zabini and Granger rejoined him at the head table, The-Boy-Who-Lived turned to the headmaster.

"We have things to talk about, Headmaster. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout, could you accompany us, please?" Said Harry Potter while nodding to every teacher when mentioning them.

"Prefects, bring your housemates to your common rooms, dinner will be served there." Said Dumbledore to the students. Standing up, the headmaster, the teachers, Harry and the two girls went to the headmaster's office to have a very long talk. _Long, boring and full of yelling, thought Harry Potter._ The two girls nodded softly at him.

* * *

Hope you like this. 

Please supply me with reviews, good or bad, everything is accepter, if they make sense. Thanks to my betas.

Write to you all later

ArcAngel-O-Death

p.s. review or I will visit you sooner, not later

muHAHAHAHAHA

sorry

REVIEW


End file.
